


These Broken Stars (discontinued)

by Mindy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M, I feel like a loser but I love it, ark, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindy/pseuds/Mindy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Ark, there's a war hero, a bodyguard that has a knack for mechanics, a pathological liar that doubles as a biologist, an unknown soldier, and a princess. And when the Ark falls, leaving the five in an escape pod—the only one that survives the crash—the unlikely group must trek through the abandoned terraform planet to reach their safety. But before they can plan on surviving, they'll have to learn how not to kill each other in the process.</p><p>Loosely based off of “These Broken Stars”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Bellamy: I**

 

When I look at them I see fake smiles, insincere intentions, and million dollar shoes. They looked at me as if I were some war hero. They _wanted_ me to be a war hero, because if I was then they'd have something to talk about—to point and look at. It made me sick.

I wanted nothing to do with these people, if you could even call them that.

As I looked around I saw crowds of people just waiting to pounce on the first mistake I make. Then I saw a girl with bright blond hair and dark cobalt eyes. She looked so familiar, but I didn't stay long enough to find out why.

She looked at me for several seconds, then turned around to her friends that were giggling. Then, they stopped, looked over at me and shook their heads. _Stay away from that one,_ they seemed to be saying.

The one on the left with the gun underneath her dress looked over at me and smiled. I knew when someone was lethal, and she was _definitely_ deadly.

I've grown accustomed to the wealthy giving me dirty stares, like they were reminding me that I didn't belong, but this was different. She was amused, like I could ever challenge one of _them._

Then, the blond that captured by attention walked to the door, her crystal eyes locked on mine. _Follow me,_ she seemed to be saying, _you won't regret it._

Despite my recent hatred for the rich, beautiful blonds, I followed her. I knew it was stupid—me, a nobody turned recently into a war hero, and her, probably a rich girl from upstate. 

I followed like a lost puppy, pushing through crowds while she walked gracefully through them, as if the crowds opened up for her and closed immediately for me. 

When I finally reached her she was standing on the balcony of the ship, protected by the small bubble that kept in their air and the gravity. 

"I wasn't sure you would follow," she laughed, a nice echoey laugh. 

"Why wouldn't I? Miss..." I looked up to her and saw her frightened blue eyes fix on me.

Her mouth fell into an 'O.' She smiled again, this time a little more tensed, "So that's why you followed," she murmured to herself, "you don't know who I am,"

I was confused. Why would it matter if I knew who she was? We both knew that I wasn't interested in another affair, and she wasn't looking for a long-time relationship. But I caved in, "Do you know who I am?" 

"How could I not?" The girl laughed, pulling her blond hair back and letting it cascade down her back. "The farmer turned hero, you know how the magazines love a good story," 

"Yes, well, I'm not as charming as they make me out to be," I give her a lopsided smile, the one that "makes the girls go crazy." Quoting the magazine interviewers that only talk about my body and not my heroic journey.

" _Au contraire, Monsieur,_ " the blond giggled, "I think you're quite charming."

"Ah, yes, well I would tell you about my time in war, but I'm not sure if talking about the pointless manslaughter the army is forced to do is exactly 'charming' in a woman's eyes. But of course, I've been wrong before." 

She giggles again and I'm desperate to know her name.

"Am I allowed to know who you are now?" I asked, hoping she would just tell me her god damn name and get this over with. I wasn't used to chasing so far for a girl. 

"No," she said curtly, "and if you're smart, Major Blake, I suppose you stay far from me."

Her girls appeared out of nowhere. "A name is all I ask for,"

Her dark blue eyes flickered from me to her girls, and I swear I could see her look sadly down at her hands before her cutting gaze snapped to me. "Major Blake, I think you know when you're unwelcome. Growing up with a couple of nobody's might give you the impression you can cuddle up to anybody, but I am no anybody." Her words stung more than it should have.

She walked away, her chin up, her green dress flowing beneath her. I realized who she was when she looked back once more at me, memorizing my face as hers was burned into mine. 

***

**Clarke: II**

 

I could see the recognition flash in his eyes, those deep brown eyes that I thought I could keep. I'm so used to being able to take anything I want, but he, he wasn't mine to keep, and I could see that as Major Bellamy Blake recoiled at our gaze meeting.

I felt Raven hold tightly to my wrist. "Clarke," she grimaced, "you know you aren't allowed to mingle with the peasants!"

It took me a second to respond. "I handled it carefully, Raven," it was the best I could do. 

I wanted to look back again, to see if he was angry, or if he was just confused. Maybe he was walking back to the party, keeping his cool; or maybe he was angrily yelling at his military buddies, telling them how much of a brat I was. 

"Can we go back to the party, I'm feeling hot." I lied.

Raven didn't look convinced, but she nodded.

"Clarke I don't think you understand the problem here—that major, the one who saved hundreds of souls, _likes_ you."

I mock offense. "Is it so hard to believe that he likes me, not for my money, but because he actually thinks I'm a good person?"

"You've talked to him for less than three minutes and now you think he's going to walk in with a white stallion, proclaiming his love?" Raven snorted, then read my unamused expression and softened, "Clarke, he is an older man that's been born into a lower family. Your father would never allow it."

I sigh. Father had his best intentions, and he only wanted to keep me safe, but I'd he did this for much longer I would die alone at the age of one-hundred-and-two with no one but Raven and a few of my other maids.

"I know Raven, but—" I was cut off my the ship lurching right, pulling me backwards with Raven by my side. 

We hit the rail with a thud, close to falling off the side. Something was definitely wrong. 

Suddenly, the _Ark_ felt a lot like the Titanic.

***

**Bellamy: III**

 

Monty and Jasper stood beside me, watching the two soldiers wrestle each other until one had fallen with a bloody nose. "I can't believe I just accidentally seduced Clarke Griffin," I groaned, stretching my sore muscles and getting ready for the mat.

"She ran away," Jasper snorted, "I hardly think that counts as 'seducing,' "

Monty elbowed Jasper in the ribs for me. "Come on man, you gotta forget about her. She's just another rich girl, you'll forget her a week into this cruise." 

"Monty you don't understand. When I first talked to her, she actually _listened,_ as in actually cared about what I was saying." I watched the next two soldiers take the mat. Next round it was me and Finn.

"You're such a romantic," Monty rolled his eyes, but grinned despite himself. 

"And you're a pathological liar," I said, "and Jasper is a insensitive bastard. Now are we done labeling? Because I'm ready to beat someone's ass."

But before I could step onto the mat, the ground shook from under me. 

It was like someone pulled the carpet from beneath us, except we weren't on a carpet, and this wasn't a childish prank.

Another jolt, and the speakers blared something about technical dofficulties.

Monty and Jasper followed me up, and after a few more bumps, the speaker blared again, telling us to go to our escape pods in an orderly fashion.

An orderly fashion is not what I saw.

We were on the last floor, and it would take at least an hour moving through the screaming crowds. "We'll never make it," and suddenly I was glad I read the ship's map before I came onto the spaceship. 

"Follow me!" I yelled over the loud alarms and the screams of panic.

I led them to the engineer's paddock. It was where the worker's escape pod was, and it was definitely closer than the pods upstairs.

"We're safe," I sighed, closing the door to the pod before realizing the room was too quiet.

When I looked up, I saw piercing blue eyes staring straight at me. "Hello Major Blake, what a coincidence I meet you here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Major Blake, have you been following me?”
> 
> “Yes, Miss Griffin, to hell and back,” I replied sarcastically, almost wishing I _was_ in hell so I wouldn't have to be in such a situation

**iv Bellamy:**

 

She was there again, she was always there. Her ring of golden hair, and the big blue eyes I can't seem to rid off my mind. Clarke Griffin—excuse me, Miss Griffin—happened to run into the same escape pod as I, the lowly Major.

At first it was quiet, just the five of us sitting comfortably in an escape pod.

But then, as always, Miss Griffin was the one to break the oh-so comfortable silence. I cursed to myself as soon as she opened her mouth, because all that fell out of her pretty pink lips were accusations.

"Major Blake, have you been following me?"

"Yes, Miss Griffin, to hell and back," I replied sarcastically, almost wishing that I _was_ in hell so I wouldn't have to be in such a situation. 

The other girl, Raven, glared at me with hostility. But I saw the tiniest of smiles light up her face.

"And we're off!" Jasper, the idiot, yelled, when the escape pod lurched us into space.

"Atta boy!" Monty and Jasper high-fived each other. Apparenly while Miss Griffin and I were bickering, they had gotten the engine started.

All five of us settled in our seats, not daring to look at one another. Not like I wanted to look at Miss Griffin's lovely blue eyes, or her curly blond hair.

From an angle, the Ark looked like a small meteorite. And then I realized it was falling, moving slowly but gradually picking up speed. The thousands of souls stuck there were all dying, running out of oxygen, or already dead from the stiff jerky movements.

I have never felt pain, pain was something you're taught to keep to yourself in the army, but when I saw my fellow soldiers falling through space, I could feel the tears in my eyes.

Miss Griffin was turned the other way, and I swear, on her emotionless face, there was a glassy tear running down her cheeks. 

***

**v Clarke:**

 

The trip was awful, I could feel the pod growing stuffier and stuffier. Major Blake seemed to have want nothing to do with me, and I didn't blame him. After I yelled at him, I didn't blame him for wanting to throw me off this pod right there.

I desperately wanted to catch his eye and tell him I'm sorry. But he wasn't looking, and I didnt have the strength to try and catch his attention.

His profile was sharp, chiseled jaw, freckles, a sharp nose, and distant eyes. 

For a second I thought he would cry, but then I chastised my imagination, knowing a man as strong as Major Bellamy Blake would never cry.

Monty and Jasper his two fellow soldiers seemed to be having a grand time. They were so lively, so young, and yet they seemed older than I. They had scars, battle wounds, and more heartbreaking stories than any man I have ever met. But they kept to themselves, smiling, grinning, and brightening up the small room with their smiles.

"Look!" Monty whispered to Jasper, who was currently holding a bag of preserved meat, and a bag of chips. "Flashlight, two sleeping bags, and a blanket."

Major Blake immediately looked over at us, snapping back into action.

"The two ladies will take the sleeping bags," he announced, "Monty and Jasper, take the blanket. I'll take first watch."

"No, don't do that, you need sleep," I said, but it came out as, "What are you taking watch for? There's nothing but space out here!"

He took in a sharp breath, like he was only tolerating me because I was a Griffin.

"Miss Griffin, what I meant was I'm looking for any terraformed planet out here," he said slowly, as if I were a child.

And a child I was. Now I was blushing madly, and felt stupid. No man ever made me feel stupid. No person ever made me feel anything at all, other than disdain, of course.

"I'm sorry," I meant to say, but it can rout as, "Major Blake take a look outside, if there were any terraformed planets out here wouldnt we be able to _see_ them?"

He grunted, "Maybe, but might I remind you that _we are in a moving pod._ Which means we may or may not pass planets that we cannot see. Ever thought of that, Miss Griffin?"

The whole pod fell silent.

"Good, now get some sleep, Miss Griffin, we have a long day tomorrow." Major Blake said as he positioned the two sleeping bags on the floor, and motioned for his boys to sleep several feet away from us. For privacy, I assumed, but several feet did not give me nearly as much privacy as I wanted. 

He said, "Goodnight, Miss Griffin, Miss Reyes." But I know what he meant. He meant, "You're a spoiled brat who doesn't care who gets killed as long as you get what you want."

Funny how I'm able to read someone as complicated as Major Blake. Maybe we're just meant to be.

***

**vi Bellamy:**

 

She was beyond annoying. Why couldn't I get her out of my head?

Miss Griffin was whiny, self-indulgent, and a spoiled little girl. I had met princesses more beautiful than she, more kinder, more gentle than the infamous Miss Griffin.

So why was it that I am so attracted to her? The way she curls up into a ball as she sleeps, the way she murmurs something about "bell" when she sleeps.

Her hands were clenched tightly around the sleeping bag, her pink lips pursed, and her long eyelashes almost long enough to reach her cheekbones.

I went on for most of the night admiring her while she was sleeping, and sometimes looking at Miss Reyes as she tossed in her sleep.

Miss Reyes was beautiful, dangerous, and kinder than Miss Griffin. Which gave me a terrifying idea.

If there was one person in this pod I would like to be stuck with, it was Miss Raven Reyes. 

She was strong, independent, and could care for herself. 

Miss Griffin could hardly lift a finger without the help of her man servants.

The boys—Monty and Jasper—well, they were so young. And if I had to save anybody, it would be those two.

Miss Reyes opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Trouble sleeping, Miss Griffin?" my voice was soft, the way I talked to a kitten when I didn't want to scare it away.

"How can I sleep when I'm in a pod, awaiting my death?" she asked me, her longing brown eyes on mine.

She got up to sit next to me, and she was so close her legs were touching mine.

"There's no way we can survive," I said abruptly.

"There's always a way," Miss Reyes said.

"Miss Reyes, I—"

She looked up, "Call me Raven."

And then we were kissing. I didn't know what I was doing until I felt her hand slither underneath my shirt. It felt wrong, but it felt good.

There were _people_ here, all who could be watching. 

I knew what Jasper would say, _"You started this, you get outta it."_ But the truth was, I didn't _want_ to get out of it.

She was tugging at my belt buckle, and I was lifting her shirt.

I could feel desperation reek out from her as she grabbed me and pulled me closer. As she pulled me below her and touched my face before embracing me once more. I can't say I didn't like the attention, I can't say my hands didn't wander around her body, and I definitely won't deny that her quick little hands can do many things to a man, but I will say that everything I was doing felt so terribly wrong.

I sat upright, and ss loved between my legs, finally getting my pants down. 

I have never seen a girl work faster than Miss Reyes.

I felt a stabbing pain in my ribs, I could see Clarke Griffin's blond hair around me, and her long eyelashes, her bright blue eyes, the way she smiled, the way she made _me_ smile. 

"Miss Reyes," I said curtly, cutting us off from getting too far. "I suggest we continue this another time, when we're not so . . . confined."

Pulling up my pants and re-dressing Miss Reyes, I caried her back to her sleeping bag bridal-style.

She smiled, and I was smiling back. But it was hollow, and hers was too.

It took me a while to realize she was desperate, desperate to survive, desperate to keep the human population going. Even if there was only five of us, she wanted to be the one that _lived._

And maybe if she had come on to me like that five days ago, I would have gladly entertained her, but not tonight.

Tonight, the only girl I was seeing in my dreams was Clarke Griffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Raven and Bellamy as had some history, I decided I should add that in too. And no, Finn will not be in this story. Don't worry Bellarke is real, and Raven//Bellamy will not be for long. Maybe for a few more chapters.
> 
> Another reminder: I have not edited, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and happy belated thanksgiving! I know I'm late, but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I really like “These Broken Stars” and I was thinking how The 100 was kind of similar. A military man and a princess thrown together to survive, except now I added in a few characters! I hope you like it.


End file.
